


Simple and Poetic

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: UshiSemi + Confession





	Simple and Poetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He stared intensely into the others back as they slept. His heart hammered against his ribs, threatening to break them with each loud pump. Every time he reached out his hands shook so badly he had to grip them into a fist and lower them back down into the mattress. It was dumb, so fucking dumb, to be so damn nervous over this. It’s not as if they were awake either, so it should have been easy. Yet Semi’s been laying there for well over an hour, staring into his boyfriend's back, listening to their soft breathing.

Biting harshly into his lips Semi rolled onto his back for the millionth time, hands running through his hair once again. He’s done it so many times now not a strand fell into his face, they stuck up in awkward angles and static left the rest flying around. Sighing deeply he pinched the bridge of his nose, evened out his breathing and rolled over to face Ushijima’s back again. Surprised yet not that all the movement hasn’t disturbed them yet. Ushijima’s a deep sleeper but if Semi kept this up he’d definitely wake them and he’s having a hard enough time saying the words weighing him down while they’re asleep, there’s no way in hell he’d be able to say it to their sleepy, questioning face.

Swallowing down hard against the blockage of pride, nerves and potential reality of being rejected, even if Ushijima’s asleep and can’t actually reject him, Semi opened his mouth. Taking in a quick breath he let the words ‘I love you’ fall out in a whispered, airy exhale. His skin went cold and eyes widened as reality of his words set it. His hands flew to cover his heating face and he bit back a groan as he flopped around to face the other side of the bedroom. Cursing himself for his stupid school girl reactions.

He froze when Ushijima rolled over, chest pressing against Semi’s back and arm falling lazily around his hip. Their face pressed into his neck and the deep, even breaths ghosting over his skin had him sighing in relief that they weren’t awake. Or so he thought.

Ushijima’s cold nose nuzzled along the length of his neck making him freeze again. His skin heated up with a blush before dropping ice cold, goosebumps littering over every exposed area as Ushijima’s voice filled the air. The less than whispered expression of their feelings had Semi’s eyes tearing up, his heart thundered in his chest and a far too comfortable warmth was spreading through his veins. They continued to speak in his ear, their voice soft but hoarse from sleep, their words a wave of poetic sounding confessions of how they felt about him and it was quickly becoming too much. 

His own simple, straight forward declaration had been overwhelming enough but Ushijima’s was like a sweetly expressed telling from a novel. And he’s had enough of this sappy shit. Yanking his pillow out from under his head he slapped it against Ushijima’s face until Ushijima was grunting rather than talking. ‘Much better’ he thought as he smashed the pillow into the mattress and laid down again, facing away from Ushijima as his face burned.

“You were supposed to be asleep!” he grumbled.

“I could not sleep, something was bothering you.”

Semi sighed. ‘Of course you noticed…’ curling himself back against Ushijima he let them cuddle close again, accepting the comfort and safety they offered. Ushijima hooked a leg through hiss and hugged him tightly against their chest. Semi sighed into the pillow as sleep finally began settling in.


End file.
